


Symphony

by sky_kaijou



Series: Clarity / Symphony [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, I tried to write a chapter for Last Dance and this happened sorry I'll update soon, M/M, Sequel, Seto as the Uke, Songfic, Violetshipping, porn with a little plot, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/pseuds/sky_kaijou
Summary: [KaiJou] A Sequel to Clarity; Symphony is based on the song by Clean Bandit feat. Zara Larssen."He’d accidentally screamed that eight-letter phrase during sex."What to do when you fall in love with your enemy-with-benefits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Sequel to Clarity. I hope this warms the shackles of your hearts. And those other places.
> 
> For Cece, my first review on Clarity, who asked me not to give up. And to everybody else who comments, and supports me as I begin my journey writing again. I can't thank you enough. 
> 
> Lyrics by Clean Bandit, performed with Zara Larssen. The video is incredible, and I'd recommend it, but get your tissues ready. x

He’d accidentally screamed that eight-letter phrase during sex.

Jesus Fucking Christ.

He wasn’t sure if the other man had heard it, or had chosen to ignore it, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach was an absolute mess of disgust and broken pride.

All he did was ask for them to stop fighting, which _never_ happened, thank you very much. But what happened next was surprising.

They were kissing, touching, sucking.

_Hatefucking._

…It was _meant_ to be hatefucking.

And it had been going on for weeks. Seven, if he was counting, which he absolutely was not.

Who are we kidding? Joey had fallen in love; tremendously, accidentally, tragically in love. With a man who may never return the sentiment.

And regardless of the faux par, he didn’t want to scare the other boy away, but he also didn’t know to proceed. Was it wise to continue an Enemies-With-Benefits relationship, if the power imbalance had now been decimated, without the other’s knowledge? As much as Joey loved to loathe the sexy CEO, he at least had that much respect for him.

The setup was simple. They’d duel, Joey would inevitably lose, although he’d gotten closer than Kaiba would admit more than once, they’d call each other names, they’d end up back at the mansion, or sometimes a hotel. Kaiba knew his schedule, and he knew Kaiba’s. If they were free, sometimes the added benefit of breakfast would be included; a morning fuck or a blowjob would come before. Then, Joey would be cast out on the street until the next round.

They _were_ teenagers after all.

His friends didn’t seem to suspect anything, although he knew they would before long.

Especially now.

He buried his head in his hands, wondering if the world could come and swallow him up.

~*~

It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard the words, it’s that he was too busy fighting them out of his head while he was about to climax.

But those words were a _problem_ , and not something he thought he could ignore.

Love was for the weak, and Seto Kaiba Was. Not. Weak.

He would be lying if the attraction to the blond was merely physical, because even post orgasm, he wasn’t repulsed by letting the blond rest beside him. The promise of morning sex was enticing but somehow, he slept soundly enough with the light breathing of the blonde filling the white noise.

It was just when he opened his goddamn mouth and spoke, Kaiba remembered that nothing more could ever work between them.

He was a CEO of a Fortune 100 company.

 _He_ was merely a mutt.

~*~

Another fight broke out, a week after those earth-shattering words were moaned right before climax, and Kaiba had decided to store those words from their last romp in the ‘things that people say when they’re about to come’ category. He craved the touch of those skilful hands; those plump lips. And he knew he shouldn’t, and he should quit that habit before it became worse than a “problem.” But.

There’s no way the blond could love him, there’s no way he could love the blond. Simple mathematics, really.

The CEO grabbed the collar of the blond swiftly, and as he landed a punch, enough to leave a light bruise, he said “you know when and where.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Tristan spat in the direction of the coated boy. “He never hits you first.”

“I dunno what’s wrong wit’ him,” the blond replied, melancholy. It truly was the first time he’d never been able to punch back.

He didn’t want to hurt him, and _that_ was a problem. He wondered if he should even follow through after the weight of his words circled around his conscious.

But, like a drug, he was in the back of a limo not two hours later, playing tonsil hockey with the coldest, sexiest man in the whole world.

“Are you losing on purpose because you like being a bottom, bitch?” Kaiba sneered, before attacking the nape of the blond’s neck he’d become so accustomed to. He knew Joey’s weak spot, and danced around it before sucking hard, sure to leave another bruise.

“I’d nev- _ah_ lose on purpose to ya,” he responded, fighting the moan that was on the cusp of his lips. “Maybe you should try it though, feels _really_ good,” he added breathily.

“You know the deal, mutt.” Fingers snaked up Joey’s shirt, attacking the pert nipples.

They broke their attack to head inside, up the flight of stairs, and onto the plush bed where they’d undoubtedly resume. Quickly enough that Joey wished it could go on, but slowly enough he was driven wild from waiting.

This time, he bit his wrist as the eight letters bubbled to his throat. He muffled the pronunciation into a husky moan, but it doesn’t mean those words were not there.

~*~

Joey sat around his deck of cards, toying with the setup. He was _absolutely_ sick of being humiliated by the CEO. The taste of payback could be ever so sweet, if only he could beat him in the duel, and make the CEO rescind his position as ‘top.’

He lay back, thinking about the strategy Kaiba was using, when it finally clicked to him; he knew the perfect way to beat the asshole into submission. After all, Kaiba didn’t think he could change his deck, so his rampage was always the same balance of magic and monsters.

After pouring through forums online, replacing cards with better ones, paying a visit to the Turtle Game Shop, he had a new deck, which he’d practised with incessantly.

On a fateful Friday afternoon, Joey finally bet the CEO, while maintaining more than half his life points. He thanked his lucky stars, and his foresight, and maybe even God for blessing him.

Kaiba stared at his duel disk in utter shock. Did the fucking thing _malfunction_? As his life points hit zero, he looked up to find the blond uncomfortably in his personal space, lips a mere centimetre away, like he was taunting the CEO in front of the nerd herd who were cheering on.

“What, mutt?” he sneered at the peering amber eyes.

“A deal’s a deal,” he merely said, before flouncing away from the scene. “Ten o’clock. Don’t be late.”

Fuck. He’s right. Kaiba buried his head into his hand, hearing the congratulations from the losers who accompanied him.

The knotted feeling in his stomach knocked him back into his senses. Maybe it wasn’t going to be that bad, right? At least, his subconscious thought not, apparently. Internally, he screamed at his mind to shut the fuck up and stop being so traitorous.

Being at the mercy of somebody you’re otherwise relentless to, that’s terrifying, and Kaiba would rather not be in that kind of position.

~*~

“We’re going to do things my way, tonight,” the voice serenaded softly, as the blond climbed into the sleek limo.

“Are you going to rub it in?” the brunette complained.

“No, quite the opposite. I thought I’d play _nice_ ,” The voice caressed, as he reached over to the brunette locks, brushing them out of the sullen CEO’s eyes, catching the ice-cold stare. “Well, _nice_ , for a start.” He softly pressed his lips against the CEO, who wasn’t an avid kisser unless it was hot and heavy, gently nipping at the smooth lips and slipping his tongue into the warm chasm that tasted like espresso. “It’s hard when I like ya, Kaiba, but I also wan’ ya t’ pay for how you’ve been in control th’ last few weeks.” He jumped on the lap of the CEO, straddling as he unbuttoned the silk black shirt, heading straight for an aggressive attack on the pronounced collarbone.

Kaiba held onto his breathing, although it took a lot more reserve to keep the breathing to an understated minimum, heartbeat drumming in his ear in semiquavers.

He was aroused, eager, and scared; an emotional trio he would never have thought possible, and he was busy trying to rationalise each one, but nothing added up right anymore.

The limo ride seemed to take excruciatingly long, although possibly due to the incredibly slow pace Joey was descending his body, planting small kisses and little nips to mark his conquest down the flawless flesh; the further south the kisses went, the more electrified the contact became.

Joey must have timed it right, the brunette contemplated, as he finally reached the mansion just as he was dancing his mouth around the top of the leather.

Up the excessive flight of stairs, and down the hall into the forever-neat chambers of his high-lord Kaiba, where Joey shut the door behind them, pressing Kaiba’s back into the oak, peeling the satin shirt off the tall and handsome man.

“Do you trust me?” the blond questioned, taking his time to work the buttons holding the leather in place.

“Not in the slightest.”

Joey sighed. “Well, for tonight, trust me. I wouln’ do anythin’ that would hurt without ya consent.”

“Right.” The brunet scoffed, as he lost his pants, feeling the cooling air hit him where it was most sensitive.

Again, he felt vulnerable, and he abhorred it. “Just hurry up already.”

“Not th’ deal,” Joey growled. “I’m gonna make sure ya don’ wanna replace me.” He snaked kisses down the torso, the groove of his abs, and around his pelvic bones, which made Kaiba’s hips buck involuntarily. He left the leaking member well alone, as he continued the kisses and bites around his upper thighs, until he heard a whimper come from the faux-composed man, and felt a pulse resonate underneath his lips of the unserviced cock begging for mercy.

“Oh, are you really that close?” Joey hummed as he left his breath hover over the slit, darting his tongue along the slit quickly, as come dribbled out.

“Please.” The begging was hoarse and shallow, and Joey noticed the Ice-Blue Eyes were watering from being so close to orgasm.

Joey teased a little more, only darting his tongue along the slit, licking the semen clean each time, but it wouldn’t stop leaking. Seto moaned loudly, and Joey’s own cock tightened at the primal sound, knowing he could come without touching himself if given the time. Beads of sweat formed around the temples of the sexy brunette, and Joey knew he couldn’t tease him any longer, taking the length in his mouth.

The sensation drove Kaiba wild, like nothing he’d ever experienced before, and for an instant, he was thankful he’d lost, otherwise he’d never experience the orgasm he was about to ride out. He came in violent waves, each one crashing against the blond’s cheeks like an angry storm. It felt like it lasted an eternity, as his body shuddered from each spurt, and Joey sucked harder each time. His heart thumping, his breathing heavy, his body moaning a sound he wasn’t even embarrassed by.

“That was hot,” the voice cooed, bringing his lips up to the ear of the flushed brunette, “but that was just the entrée.” He ran his fingernails over the sensitive skin around the sweat-laden thighs, and the brunette writhed under the touch, at war between wanting to both be left well alone, and to be touched _more_ , exactly _there_.

“You know, you’re pretty damn sexy once you’ve been tousled a bit.”

The words rung around in Kaiba’s head as his body involuntarily thrust into the touch of the rough hands, begging to be paid attention to again. He didn’t know why, but the touch was addictive; and even though he’d already gotten a fix, he was searching for that high again. As much as Kaiba wanted to fight it, being taken control of was _sexy_. For the second time, he felt that tightness under his stomach, and he dared not challenge those thoughts.

“I knew it wouldn’t take you long,” Joey whispered into the ear, massaging the heated skin under his fingertips. “I can’t wait to show you how good you make me feel…” the blond bit his lip and Seto’s cheeks flushed as he followed the hand moving back with his eyes, reaching for the lube in the beside cabinet. Pouring some into his hands and warming it before spreading it slowly around the sensitive hole. The lithe man tensed at the sensation, knowing what was about to happen.

“It’s much nicer if you relax, babe.” He kissed Seto’s neck, sending shivers down his spine, as he slowly inserted one finger. Already having come once, it didn’t feel as tight as the muscles were relaxed, and it didn’t take long before Seto’s breathing waivered, taking that as a cue to add another finger, scissoring the opening. “Does this feel alright?”

Kaiba pursed his lips, refusing to make another sound until the guttural sound rippled through his body as Joey touched the holy grail buried deep within Kaiba’s being. His brain was no longer connected to his reflexes, as his legs opened wider, and his lips parted to moan in a way that Joey had never heard, but wished to from this moment on.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the blonde whispered, wavering voice from his own waves of indescribable lust, taking his time to control his own breathing as he pumped in and out. The flaccid penis was growing through the soft forest of brown curls again, until it was standing proud and unforgivingly.

“Are you ready?” Seto’s eyes were heavy as he nodded once, and Joey climbed into position. “Once I’m in ya, I’m not gonna last long. You’re just too pretty.” He nudged the tip of his own cock into the prepped hole, feeling the heat swallowing him whole, magnetically. As much as he tried to restrain his first thrust, his body rocked forward, and he heard a small whimper under him, feeling the walls clamping around his heat.

“You okay?”

Again, the brunette offered just a nod, and Joey grabbed the muscular shoulders, as he slowly rocked inside, urging the pain away until he began to thrust, slowly.

Seto felt a wave of relief quickly take his body over; as each thrust filled him, he began to accept that what he was feeling was nice, and okay, and maybe more than just _nice_. If it didn’t seem so emasculate, he’d possibly bottom again.

Although, maybe having somebody bow down to your every sexual need wasn’t emasculate, and he scrubbed that thought from his mind as he felt the familiar pulse in his stomach.

The honey and sapphire eyes locked involuntarily, inhibitions out the window as they lost all control to the building orgasms. And for a moment, Joey almost felt like he was _making_ _love_.

Without a moment to dwell on the thought, his cock throbbed rapidly.

“I’m about to,” Joey moaned, and Seto’s eyes rolled back into his head from ecstasy.

 “Joey!” The first time Seto had called him by his first name, as the brunette marked his territory for the second time that night, clamping tight around the throbbing shaft as he came.

“Set- _oh_!” the names mixed in beautiful cadence, and as they rode out their orgasms, their lips met briefly. Neither man could tell you who’d initiated, only that it was the others’ fault.

*~*

Seto took the first shower, and Joey understood. It’s not like being a bottom is the easiest thing. The poor guy probably needed to relax for ten minutes under a hot stream to let his muscles relax. Orgasming twice in twenty minutes was hard enough without having a thick rod up your ass.

Joey wondered why he was even sympathising, considering he’d had many times underneath the tall CEO, whose coats defied gravity, whose bank account looked like a telephone number, whose ego had its’ own post code.

But there were those butterflies again. Joey was every sense of the word _fucked_. Luckily he’d been able to stifle those words down and merely moan the name of his sexy partner, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking them for the fourth time in a row.

His mind wandered through the room, plush and clean as always, minus their clothes strewn across the floor. The clock read almost 11pm, and Joey realised, unless the brunette was feeling particularly embarrassed, he would be sleeping there again tonight. Not that he was complaining; free breakfast and a bed that was beyond comfortable was a treat. But, for such an arrangement, it was starting to become a habit, and Joey wondered when his luck would run out.

He heard the shower door open, and propped himself up on the bed, ready to make eye contact. If nothing else, Kaiba wasn’t cruel enough to discard him to the streets with semen on his stomach like that. Joey will take those victories, albeit it few and far between, when he can get them.

“Your turn,” the brunette emerged, hair sticking to his temple, with a towel wrapped around his middle, almost like he was being modest. Joey merely nodded, as he hopped into the steamy bathroom, expertly turning the shower to where he knew was best, letting the pressured stream hit his back. There was also something nice about using the body wash and shampoo the older man uses; almost comforting. Joey couldn’t deny the man always smelled good.

After a good ten-minute scrub, he emerged from the bathroom, having brushed his teeth. Kaiba had also kept a second toothbrush for him in the cabinet for when he stayed, almost like it was an expectation that he’d return.

“Thanks f’ the shower,” the blonde murmured, to the brunette who was under the sheets and facing away. He was naked; as per, and merely grunted in response, as the blonde turned out the light.

It only took about three minutes for the blonde to fall asleep; the brunette stayed awake for a few minutes later, feeling the rise and fall of the chest beside him, hearing the breathing through his nose; his mind running away with the soothing sounds.

~*~

The morning routine of oral sex, breakfast and coffee was something they could get used to, but neither wanted to say them out loud.

“Now that all is said and done,” Joey muttered, “you think we can play nice?”

“I don’t play nice.”

“Explain our first fucking kiss then, asshole. It was _nice_.”

“You pushed me away.”

“It was YOU who pushed ME away!” Joey clenched his fists, knowing full well why he was wound up, and feeling sick for having those thoughts, as he’d been watching the CEO idly sip at a long black, while scrolling through emails on his phone. It was something in the softness of the morning, that almost made Seto look human, and nice. Until he opened his mouth, and the high came crashing down.

“I was going to have a civil fucking conversation with you.” The stare was icy, and Joey waivered for a moment before continuing with his barrage.

“You told me you didn’t care if I left!”

“ _You_ told me you wanted it to be this way.”

“ONLY BECAUSE YOU WOULDN’T STOP FUCKING INSULTING ME AND I ALL I WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO SEE ME AS A PERSON. I fucking LOVE you Kaiba and I feel _sick_ admitting it. Do you KNOW how it feels to see you, and know you don’t feel the same. I should have given this up before I started because now I won’t be able to have you anymore.”

“That’s not true…”

“I’m not having you FUCK me knowing that you’ve got some sort of sick power over me because I’d rather be making love and holding you the way I did last night. You can find someone else to play these mind games with because I’m DONE. D. O. N. E.”

The door slammed behind him, as the blonde stormed out; and Seto merely raised an eyebrow as he sipped on his coffee, which tasted a little more bitter.

~*~

> _**And when you're gone, I feel incomplete** _

Were these tears?

Kaiba looked in the mirror in disgust, as his body failed on him. Seto Kaiba Does. Not. Cry. His eyes were simply malfunctioning, and maybe he was due for that upgrade on his firmware, because he wasn’t meant to have emotions. Those had been beaten out of him years ago, though strictly physical relationships were okay, as far as he could gather.

For the fourteenth night in a row, he was sleeping alone, waking up alone. The scent of _him_ still etched into the pillow beside him, which he’d woken up to holding more than once. A dissonance between brain and heart; the thought of it made his face screw up. Who knew a dumb blonde with a loud mouth, which he knew how to use so well, and a smile that brightened the room like a ray of sunlight, was exactly the drug that Kaiba’s body had been yearning for.

And now that he’s had a hit, his body was craving more, and wouldn’t stop aching until he’d had another dose.

~*~

> **_I never thought I'd find this feeling_ **  
> 

Joey considered ignoring the message notification blinking on his phone. It had been a fortnight since the pair had, well, Joey had, screamed the words “I’m done.”

And, it hurt, incredibly. But he refused to give in and give it another try off his own volition. He’d already lost everything when he’d admitted he’d somehow fallen in love with possibly the worst person in the world he could choose.

Who, in their right mind, would fall in love with Mr Egomaniac, who puts his job first, family second, and would put his potential partner last. Hell, he probably wouldn’t ever have a relationship, and that’s why their ‘enemies with benefits’ crap worked so well for him. No emotions, no mess. Until Joey fucked that up.

And, he couldn’t even tell his friends, because how would they _understand_? You can’t explain that enigma.

So when his cellphone buzzed, all he could do was stare at the message; ‘No duel, no name calling. Come to mine and we’ll talk.’

 _Why the fuck would I agree to that,_ the blonde wondered.

‘No deal.’

‘I think I have something you want to hear.’

‘Just text it to me.’

‘I’d rather not.’

Joey paused for a moment, thinking of how to proceed, when the next message answered it for him.

‘If you don’t come, I know you’ll be wondering ‘what if’ for a long time.’

‘Fine.’ Checkmate.

-

The journey to the mansion was the first one alone, and for once, Joey felt ill-prepared, and very out of place. Though he knew the way, the layout, the staff by name, he felt so classless, wandering into the wide hall, where the staircase to the second floor greeted him.

Joey had found it easy to get in; the door staff knew he was coming, and knew him by name. If he wasn’t so nervous, he would have been embarrassed.

“Where you at?” he shouted through the mansion, no greeting in sight. Registering a lack of response, he headed to the room he knew best, hoping Seto would be in there.

“How long were you going to make me wait?” The brunette was dressed with his buttoned shirt undone halfway down his chest, and he was leaning back on his palms, long legs extended over the end of the be.

“Who made who wait?” The blonde huffed. “Why did you want me here?”

The words caught in the throat of the brunette, but his face said everything Joey had been searching for.

“Are you…” Joey started, but Seto leaned forward, to where the blonde was standing, and placed his finger lightly on the lips, which tingled from the soft touch; Joey’s heart soaring.

“You’re cuter when you don’t talk,” Seto admitted, smiling wryly. He caught the eyes of the blushing blonde, and snaked his arm around his neck, pulling him down onto the bed.

“I’m not here to fuck,” Joey growled.

“I didn’t bring you here to fuck,” Seto said, as he pushed the blonde to his side, holding his hands and placing a soft kiss on the lips, embracing the cadenza as their bodies ignited.

_“I want to make your chaos a permanent fixture in my life.”_

~*~

Ever since he’d admitted to him, to himself, that having the blonde a part of his days and nights would be alright after all, a smile began to creep itself onto the lips of the harsh CEO. Unexpectedly, his world around him didn’t collapse; Mokuba was ambivalent, if not excited to have him _dating_ AND have it be somebody he knew; his company didn’t take a hit once the words were said in a public space - he only had to fire one person for homophobic comments within the workplace; and Joey never overstayed his welcome.

The nights Joey wasn’t around, Seto snuggled into the etched scent, knowing it would be strong again tomorrow; and when Seto was working late, Joey would fall asleep holding the pillow on his left. When they fell asleep together, with intertwined hands they would have the most refreshing sleeps, and wake up with smiles. Usually, when Joey wasn’t complaining about not being a morning person.

Reflecting on every reason they shouldn’t work as a couple only cemented why they did; although opposites in personality, their love for their siblings; their passion to fight for the things they felt just; their ability to read the others’ body language when their mouths wouldn’t say the words…

When they did argue, their disagreements were often needless, other than to fill the silence, but life would be boring without their chords clashing; without their tempo irresolute.

A chaotic explosion of emotion from the minute they laid eyes on each other in that classroom when they were fifteen; the signs were right there when Seto first drew his Blue-Eyes, and Joey his Red-Eyes. The way their lives intertwined, between Egyptian shenanigans and evil card game villains. It had just taken them years to realise they were destined, as much as Seto hated the word, to meet, to fight, to win and to lose.

To use their voices to belittle and torment, to create chaos, and in fleeting moments, tranquillity.

A symphony; an elaborate music composition, finding harmonies between instruments that are otherwise powerful on their own.

Which somehow, led to this.

>    
>  _**Like a love song on the radio**_  
>  _ **Will you hold me tight and not let go?**_

 


End file.
